


Consequences

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [19]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tommy clutched at the sheet, moaning as Brian thrust into him from behind, hips swiveling in a slow dirty grind designed to drive Tommy goddamn <span class="u">insane</span>.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/), prompt #090: Fair.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/249130.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 12 x 100 words  
>  **Warning(s):** None  
>  **Author's notes:** So much thanks to @leela_cat and @ArianneMaya for the preread and reassurances. *hugs you both*  <333 I've been wanting to write Tommy/Brian pretty much since Brian first came into the picture, but they just wouldn't cooperate until now. \o/ for inspiration finally striking, even though this turned out to be _way_ different than what I sat down to write. (It was supposed to be 100 words and humorous. o.O)
> 
> *On a **side note** , since discipline vs punishment vs correction is a complicated subject in the D/s world, for the purposes of this fic (and because it's how my Dom and I have defined it) I'm going with: discipline = a system of rules for behavior; correction = a reprimand/reminder (either verbal or by action, such as a light smack to the thigh or ass); and punishment = a penalty imposed due to accidentally or incidentally breaking agreed upon rules (deliberate disobedience garners a whole other level of punishment that has nothing to do with this fic).  
> 

Tommy clutched at the sheet, moaning as Brian thrust into him from behind, hips swiveling in a slow dirty grind designed to drive Tommy goddamn _insane_. 

He gasped, forehead dropping to the mattress. "Please…" _Please hurry… Please faster… Please let me fucking come_.

Fingers threaded through his hair and tugged, forcing Tommy's head up and to the side. 

Leaning over Tommy's shoulder, Brian licked from the base of his throat to his ear. "Close?"

Tommy whimpered, trying to hold off. " _So_ fucking close. _Please, Brian_. You've gotta finish. _Please_."

Brian groaned, hips speeding up and fingers tightening in Tommy's hair.

*

"God, it's so fucking hot when you beg," Brian said, voice rough. Pleased.

For one brief moment, Tommy thought maybe he could get Brian to let the whole thing go. "If I beg hard enough, can I come?"

Brian bit at Tommy's ear as he fucked into him. The pinprick of pain drove Tommy even closer to the edge, at least until Brian kicked Tommy's hope in the balls with his next words. 

"No. Punishment stands."

"C'mon Brian," Tommy pleaded. "It won't happen again. Promise."

"It's not open for discussion, Tommy Joe," Brian warned. "Stop asking or the punishment doubles."

*

A particularly well-aimed thrust ratcheted up Tommy's need to come and he cried out, fists tightening on the sheets. Another followed. And then another.

"Shit, c-can't—"

Tommy broke off as Brian groaned and pushed in one last time. Brian's dick twitched, emptying into him, and Tommy shuddered. His own dick was so fucking hard it hurt.

After a moment, Brian's fingers gave up their painfully tight grip on Tommy's hair. Tommy bit his lower lip to keep from begging for them back. 

Brian dropped forward, forearms framing Tommy's body, forehead resting between Tommy's shoulder blades while he caught his breath.

*

Exhaling slowly, Tommy willed himself to go lax as Brian kissed his back.

When Brian climbed off the bed, Tommy rolled over. Trying another tactic, he complained, "This is so not fair."

"You knew the consequences," Brian reminded him, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it down. 

"But—"

"Third time, Tommy Joe." Brian tapped Tommy's thigh, and Tommy automatically pulled his leg up to his chest so Brian could clean him. "My bag got soaked for the _third time_ because you were too goddamn busy playing Candy Crush while drinking Jameson to watch where you were going. It's more than fair."

*

Tommy scowled as Brian crossed to the bathroom, tossing the used washcloth toward the sink inside. The irritation didn't last long, though. Brian's bare back and the way his ass flexed as he walked away were distracting as fuck. 

A tortured groan escaped Tommy's lips, and he had to grab the sheets to keep from taking hold of his dick. This was only day one. He was going to die of blue balls before day three.

He must've said the last part out loud because Brian chuckled as he headed back to the bed. "People don't die of blue balls."

*

Trying one more time to sway him, Tommy pouted as Brian climbed back on the bed. 

Leaning over, Brian bit none too gently at Tommy's protruded bottom lip.

"Ouch! Fuck!" Tommy glared at Brian.

"Keep it up, and I'm gonna tan your ass," Brian warned.

For a long, tense moment they stared at each other until finally Tommy dropped his gaze, ashamed of himself. Brian was right. It was fair, no matter how much he wished it wasn't so he could be justifiably pissed. 

Brian must've seen the change because he leaned down, rewarding Tommy with a slow, tender kiss.

*

Tommy moaned and Brian lowered himself down onto him, trapping Tommy's neglected dick between them. Warmth spread through Tommy and he relaxed into the bed as the kiss went on and on. 

Eventually, Brian ended it and pressed wet lips to Tommy's forehead. "Good boy."

Tommy flushed at the praise, but guilt swiftly followed, and he mumbled, "Sorry."

"Shh." Brian brushed his lips across Tommy's again. "You already apologized."

Embarrassed, Tommy said just above a whisper, "Meant for the way I've been acting all night."

That earned him another heartfelt kiss that, truth be told, choked him up a little.

*

"Apology accepted," Brian said, resting his forehead against Tommy's. "Just wish you'd learned your lesson before this."

The first time Tommy had spilled alcohol on Brian's bag, Brian had let it go with a reprimand. The second time, Brian had made him uninstall Candy Crush for a week. That should've been the end of it. For most subs it probably would've been, but Tommy's default was to push against rules, even ones he wanted and needed and agreed to.

"Me too," Tommy said miserably. He bit back another apology. Showing it by behaving would mean more than saying it again.

*

The truth was, even though he would've been fucking ecstatic if Brian had given in and let him come, afterwards he would've been disappointed in himself for not taking his punishment better and in Brian for caving. He needed a Dom who could keep him in line and who liked the challenge. Brian fit the bill on both counts.

"Love you," Tommy said, leaning up to press a kiss to Brian's lips. 

Brian returned the kiss and grinned down at him. "Even though I'm an evil bastard?"

Tommy's face heated. "You heard that?"

"You weren't exactly whispering at the time."

*

Leaning down, Brian nipped at Tommy's lip, catching the same spot he'd bitten earlier. The sting of it shot straight to Tommy's dick. Brian's wicked grin made it clear he'd done it on purpose.

"You really are an—" 

Tommy broke off with a gasp as Brian braced himself on one arm and slid his other hand between the back of Tommy's head and the pillow. Grabbing hold of Tommy's hair, Brian forced his head back, exposing his neck. Tommy shuddered in anticipation, even though he knew whatever Brian did to him next would only make the need to come worse.

*

"Watch the mouth, boy," Brian warned, staring him down.

Tommy made a show of zipping his lips, and Brian smiled in approval. 

Lowering his head, Brian mouthed along the side of Tommy's neck, his stubble sending shocks of arousal sparking through Tommy's body. 

"Love you too, baby," Brian said. "Even when you're being a mouthy little brat." He paused to tug at the hoops in Tommy's ear, then added, " _Especially_ when you're being a mouthy little brat."

Tommy huffed out a laugh. "Good thing, because I can't seem to shut the fuck up sometimes."

"Don't I know it," Brian chuckled.

*

Brian continued to drive him insane with his lips and teeth until Tommy was a whimpering, squirming mess. "Please, Bri. F-fucking killing me."

After one last nip, Brian lifted his head. "Know what else I love?"

"What?" Tommy asked, lost in Brian's heated gaze. 

"I fucking _love_ it when you fall apart on my dick." Grinding down against Tommy's erection, Brian continued, "Behave yourself and when the three days are up, I'll make you come on it so hard you scream yourself hoarse."

"Promise," Tommy said instantly.

He was gonna be so goddamn good, he'd be nominated for fucking sainthood.


End file.
